<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sober by killj0yx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209107">sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx'>killj0yx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love, how to tag i'm new, keith é cachaceiro, keith é meio babaca, lance iludido tadinho parece eu, lance é idiota, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"porque keith kogane só liga para mim quando não está sóbrio."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmoonyblue/gifts">violetmoonyblue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tá então é a primeira vez que eu posto alguma coisa aqui hihi, espero que dê certo e alguém leia </p>
<p>essa história foi publicada também na minha conta do wattpad, que é 451fahrenheit_</p>
<p>no mais, boa leitura</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu deveria estar dormindo. Deveria estar no conforto da minha cama, debaixo das cobertas, em uma boa e merecida noite de sono após uma exaustiva semana de provas. Mas não. Estou novamente no sofá de Keith Kogane, com frio, porque só aquela manta não é suficiente para me aquecer e porque ele deixou a janela aberta, para a fumaça de seu cigarro se misturar com a cidade. E porque Keith é frio, apesar de seus toques, apesar de seu corpo, apesar de seus cigarros e de suas palavras.</p>
<p>Eu me viro para ele, observando a silhueta encontrada no beiral da janela, o cigarro pendendo entre os lábios e o mullet todo bagunçado. Os fios pretos, a pele branca, a cicatriz avermelhada e os chupões em seu pescoço que eu só deixei porque ele estava bêbado demais para me impedir. Ele estava sempre bêbado demais para me impedir.</p>
<p>Porque Keith Kogane só liga para mim quando não está sóbrio.</p>
<p>E eu já me acostumei.</p>
<p>Acho que essa é a parte foda de não ser correspondido. Você está tão desesperado por uma migalhazinha de atenção que se submete ao ridículo e à dor. Às vezes eu acho que sou eu quem está bêbado, porque nunca me rebaixaria tanto assim sóbrio. Mas não é álcool em meu sangue; é só amor, e o amor dói. </p>
<p>Me acostumei com as ligações no meio da madrugada, com um Keith aéreo demais chamando por mim. Me acostumei a pegar o metrô vazio às duas da manhã, ansioso, para chegar em sua casa. Me acostumei com as suas mãos rudes e indelicadas tirando a minha roupa, com seus beijos desesperados que sempre tem gosto de bebida barata e Lucky Strike. Me acostumei a ser empurrado para o sofá velho que fica na sala, a passar horas com Keith ali. Me acostumei com o fato de que, ao final, ele simplesmente levanta e vai acender outro cigarro, mas ao menos abre a janela porque sabe que eu não gosto do cheiro. Me acostumei a partir com o coração e por vezes o corpo dolorido, sabendo que ele não se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte. Me acostumei a pegar o metrô às cinco da manhã, com estudantes e trabalhadores, mesmo que eu sempre matasse aula no dia seguinte. E me acostumei a voltar para a minha cama e chorar, porque eu amava aquele imbecil e não conseguia parar.</p>
<p>No fundo, eu esperava que hoje fosse diferente. Que hoje eu seria Lance, e não só uns murmúrios incompreensíveis. Que hoje ele olharia para o meu rosto, e não para o meu pescoço, onde tendia a grudar a boca para macular-me a pele. Que hoje, por Deus, ele estaria sóbrio, e amanhã se lembraria de mim.</p>
<p>Mas o amanhã sempre chegava e eu era só Lance McClain, o garoto cubano e seu colega de turma.</p>
<p>Quando me levantei e fui para o seu lado olhar as estrelas, Keith pelo menos se dignou a virar-se para mim. E quando ele me olhava, eu juro, parecia que o mundo parava. Mesmo que não fosse verdade. Mesmo que a recíproca não fosse verdadeira. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem enevoados por causa da bebida, e mesmo que tudo que ele visse fosse um provável borrão. Para mim, no entanto, não era. Para mim, Keith Kogane era a criatura mais linda do Universo, e quando ele olhava para mim, meu coração sempre falhava uma batida.</p>
<p>Eu senti vontade de tomá-lo em meus braços. De o esquentar com o calor do meu corpo e beijar sua cabeça, e voltar a deitar-me, seja no sofá ou na cama do seu quarto — que eu nunca conheci, diga-se de passagem —, só que dessa vez abraçado a ele. E, na manhã seguinte, acordaríamos juntos, talvez com aquele Sol quentinho e preguiçoso cobrindo seu rosto e seus cabelos. E Keith se lembraria de mim. </p>
<p>Aquilo era tão possível quanto Galileu ainda estar vivo.</p>
<p>Ele pousou o cigarro no cinzeiro, confuso com a minha presença ali. Eu já deveria ter ido embora; havíamos feito tudo o que tínhamos para fazer, e em poucas horas a manhã iria chegar. Por que você ainda 'tá aqui?, ele deveria estar se perguntando. Eu não sei, Keith. Acho que eu só tive a impressão de que, caso eu esperasse a sua sobriedade voltar, você se lembraria de mim, e talvez nós evoluíssemos para algo maior do que sexo bêbado. </p>
<p>Palavras não são comigo. Eu nunca, nunca conseguiria lhe dizer a verdade. Dizer que o amo tanto que dói, e dizer que ele me machuca sem de fato machucar. Porque vê-lo assim, sob efeito de entorpecentes, me destrói. Eu quero dizer que ele não precisa disso, que eu consigo lidar com o Keith sóbrio, que eu vou estar aqui para ele quando for necessário. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me expressar. E não é como se Keith desse alguma brecha para isso acontecer.</p>
<p>Então a única coisa que fiz foi me aproximar, bem devagar, e colar de leve a minha boca na sua, dando-lhe um selinho tão delicado que sequer parecia que eram Lance McClain e Keith Kogane ali. Ele me deixou ficar lá, me deixou fechar os olhos e passar meus dedos pelo seu mullet.  Me separei apenas o suficiente para nossos lábios se descolarem, e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando lhe contei, em um sussurro, uma verdade da qual ele não se lembraria.</p>
<p>Me afastei e me vesti, e quando fui embora, Keith não se despediu de mim — ele nunca o fazia. E mesmo que ele não se lembrasse das minhas palavras, e mesmo que doesse para mim, e mesmo com todos os empecilhos no meio do caminho, nós dois sabíamos a verdade. Nós sabíamos que ele voltaria a me ligar, bêbado, e que eu voltaria a atender. </p>
<p>Porque eu sempre voltava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>